Winter in Hogwarts (Hermione's Winter Break)
by Karie
Summary: Both H/H and R/H. Hermione's POV of events on leading up to Christmas and Christmas day. The story is finally finished. I tried to make it as realistic as possible. Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Hermione's Winter Break (Part One)

This is Part One of what will probably be a two or three part story. I tried to make it as realistic as possible. Please Read and Review. I hope you like it :)

Hermione sat in a corner of the empty Gryffindor common room flipping the pages of _Healing and Protection Spells _looking for something of interest. Her mind drifted away from the book to Hogsmeade. The trip was tomorrow and she had twenty galleons saved up and that was after the five galleons needed for the new caldron for Potions. Snape had insisted they needed new ones by next term because the old ones were too small and weren't durable enough to make the new potions they would make next term. She was also going to find a present for Harry and one for Ron also. Conveniently the trip for Hogsmeade was schedule right before Winter Break. But since everyone was going, it wouldn't be easy to hide Harry and Ron's presents from them. She wouldn't have much time to search for them and she was adamant on getting Harry a better gift this year than the past years. Hermione wouldn't mind spending a galleon or two on some things for herself either. Just the other day she was telling Harry and Ron about a charm that many successful witches had that enhanced their spells. She pulled _Healing and Protection Spells_ closer to her face and flipped to page two hundred and sixty. It was supplemental reading to yesterday's lesson of Charms.

She heard footsteps coming from the entrance of the common room and looked up. Harry and Ron had come back from breakfast at last. "I'm telling you that the Chudley Cannons are going win this year," said Ron.

"No, they still have a long way to go. They're only third in the league now," said Harry flatly.

"They've come a long way. They were only ninth a few years ago," he said sounding a bit annoyed. Hermione thought that Harry would know better than to argue with Ron about his Quidditch team. She continued reading. Harry and Ron approached her.

"Hullo Hermione," said Harry.

"Hello Harry," said Hermione feeling a bit cheerful that he was with her now. She put _Healing and Protection Spells_ down and looked up at him. He seemed happy especially since the school term started he was depressed since he blamed himself for Cedric's death. Hermione was glad.

"I'm going to Quidditch practice," said Harry.

"Fred and George are actually acting serious about practice for the match against Slytherin next month," said Ron. Hermione thought it was fortunate Fred and George, the new co-captains were not morning people and Harry could still wake up and get some breakfast before practice.

"Are you coming, Ron's going to watch," asked Harry. Normally Hermione would love to go and support Harry, but she had a ton of work that she meant to do, but hadn't even gotten around to starting. Hermione enjoyed watching the game, but she didn't really understand all the moves Harry and Ron talked about.

"No, I can't. I've got too much work to do," she replied.

"Okay, I'm going to change into uniform now," said Harry. Hermione watched as he made his way to the boys' dormitories.

She picked up _Healing and Protection Spells_ again and began to read. "Bye Ron, Hermione," said Harry turning around. He turned to Ron. "See you in about a half a hour."

"Sure," said Ron. Hermione continued reading and felt Ron looking at her. She shifted self-consciously in her seat. Suddenly, Hermione felt _Healing and Protection Spells_ being snatched from her fingertips.

"Hey!" cried Hermione in protest. She rose from her seat.

Ron looked at the book. "Honestly, why are you reading this? It isn't even part of the syllabus," said Ron. "Are you trying to score 112 percent again?"

"It's supplemental reading for Charms. You should try to do it sometime," said Hermione irritably trying to snatch the book back.

"We shouldn't have to. Flitwick has piled enough homework on us to last a few weeks." Ron handed the book back to Hermione.

Hermione sighed and sat but down on sofa next to the window. Ron took the seat next to her. "It's Saturday, do you want to do something? Want to play a game of chess?" asked Ron. Hermione knew that if she played Ron she wouldn't win. She knew that Ron knew this, but her magic chess set was begging to be broken it. There was still a chance she could beat him, maybe if she concentrated hard enough. Ron couldn't beat her in every game, she thought. Hermione also knew she wouldn't be able to read peacefully when Ron was there.

"All right, but just until you need to go to watch Harry's Quidditch practice."

"That should be plenty time," said Ron.Hermione didn't know if he meant that would be enough time to beat her. She ignored him.

"I'm going upstairs to get my chess set," she said.

"Me too," said Ron. Hermione headed up to the girls' wing to get her chess set and Ron headed to the boys'.

Hermione wondered if Harry had gone to Quidditch practice yet. Lavender and Parvati were still in the girls' dormitory. "I don't think she likes him that much anymore," whispered Parvati. "Hello Lavender, Parvati," said Hermione.

"Hello, Hermione," they both said.

"I'm looking for my chess set. Have you seen it?"

"I don't think so," said Lavender.

"Have you looked in your trunk?" asked Parvati.

"I'll check there," replied Hermione.

Hermione made her way a few bunks down to her trunk. Lavender and Parvati continued with their conversation. Hermione was curious whom they were talking about, but tried not to eavesdrop. "I don't think he ever liked her. She's just his best friend's little sister." Hermione's ears perked up. It sounded a lot like Harry and Ginny. She couldn't blame Ginny for liking Harry. Lavender lowered her voice. "He's cute. I'd know exactly why'd she like him. Not that I do or anything."

"He's not _that_ cute," said Parvati. Hermione thought she might have said this because of what happened at the Yule Ball last year. She knew exactly why Ginny liked Harry. Hermione knew that Harry would never like Ginny. He thought of her like a little girl. Harry was definitely something special. She didn't know how he did it. Time after time he confronted _You Know Who_, and escaped or defeated him by himself. Harry was smart, almost as smart as her, but that was because he never put as much effort in as she did. He was clever and figured things out easily. She especially loved the way defended others, and always kept his cool. She supposed it didn't hurt that he had jet-black hair and was a Quidditch star either, though she learned to judge by looks alone after Lockhart. She remembered where her chess set was by the table on the other side of the dormitory where she was playing with Ginny last week. She continued rummaging so she could hear the rest of Parvati and Lavender's conversation.

Unfortunately, Parvati and Lavender didn't feel like talking anymore. "Want breakfast," asked Parvati.

"Yes, I didn't eat dinner last night," said Lavender. They both got up and threw black robes over their clothes.

"Bye Hermione," said Parvati.

"Bye," said Lavender.

"Bye," Hermione answered back still pretending to look for her chess set. They left the room and down the steps to the common room. Hermione shrugged and she went to get her chess set from the table on the other side of the dormitory when Parvati came back up the steps.

"Hermione, Ron's downstairs. He says he wants to know what you are doing up here that's making you take a century. Hermione had nearly forgotten that Ron was waiting downstairs.

"Tell him that it won't be that long and it will take only half a century."

"Okay," said Parvati. Parvati headed downstairs. Hermione grabbed her chess set and went after her.

Ron was there with his worn chess set. He sat at a table in the middle of the room. His pieces looked as if they were ready to battle. She opened her set and started placing the pieces onto the board. "Hogsmeade is tomorrow," he said while ordering his knight to advance.

"Yeah," said Hermione trying to predict what strategy Ron was up to. A few turns later she wanted to move her rook to get Ron's bishop, but his queen was there ready to pounce if she got his bishop. Hermione was only half listening to what Ron was saying.

"I've got almost ten galleons saved up."

"Hmm, that's nice."

"Only five after a new caldron for Potions," he added bitterly. Hermione found a solution to getting Ron's bishop without sacrificing her rook. She smiled. She ordered her queen to move horizontally and take Ron's bishop. The queen bashed Ron's bishop over the head.

"Ha, ha!" she exclaimed. She was winning. She knew she _had to_ beat him sometime.

"Checkmate!" said Ron.

"What?" exclaimed Hermione. She had been falling into his trap all along. "Argh! I should have known," said Hermione hotly. "I want a rematch," she demanded.

"Can't play now," said Ron. "We got to go to the Quidditch field."

"We?" asked Hermione.

"Come on let's go Hermione, I know you want to," he said smiling. Hermione didn't know why, but she wanted to strangle him.

"I don't think I should," she replied.

"You do want to support Harry don't you? I'll give you a rematch tomorrow after Hogsmeade" said Ron anxiously.

"Oh, all right," said Hermione.

Quidditch practice had gone pretty much as expected. They were a lot of people from Gryffindor in the stands supporting the team including Ginny, Neville, and Colin. Harry did a few moves that looked good like a dive to catch the snitch and a few twists and turns in the air. It was very impressive. Hermione had never seen anyone so adapt to a broomstick. Ron kept on trying to point the moves and naming them, but it was difficult to catch on because most of the Quidditch names made no sense, and there were too many of them. Hermione found it surprising how he could remember all of them. After practice Harry flew down to them. He was smiling at them. He looked almost like he was glowing, probably because he was sweating. His hair was a mess as always. Ron looked from Harry to her. Hermione looked away from Harry. "It's get lunch," said Ron.

"I'm starved," said Harry. Hermione nodded.

"I am too."

Lunch was delicious as usual and Hermione wondered if the house elves had spent too much time cooking it. There were eggs and bacon left over from breakfast as well as freshly grilled sandwiches for lunch. Hermione saw Pig and Hedwig fly in from the large open windows. "That's funny," said Ron. "They didn't give us anything in the morning."

"Maybe, the mail just came in," Hermione replied. Harry's letter was from Sirius. Sirius was a great guy. He was Harry's only parent-like adult. "He's asking me how I'm doing. I'm going to write back saying I'm doing good," said Harry. "Things have been quiet lately except that Dumbledore taking a lot of precautions. Well, Vol--," He cut off. Ron cringed. "You know who hasn't seem to be up to anything."

"Harry you still have to be careful," said Hermione.

"He has nothing to worry about," said Ron. Hermione began to protest, but thought the better of it. She might get Harry thinking about it too much.

Ron tore open up his letter. "It's from _Percy_," said Ron. He spoke as he read the letter. "He's telling me that Penelope, do you remember her? She's applying for a position as a student teacher here."

"That's great," said Harry.

"I don't know what she sees in Percy," said Ron. He shook his head.

"Maybe she likes boys who are diligent and smart," said Hermione. "Percy was head boy! I any girl would like that and both of their names start with the same letter." Hermione looked away from Ron and Harry. She thought she had said too much. Harry laughed and Ron wrinkled his mouth in disapproval. Ron continued reading. "It also says there might be some other people applying for student teacher positions. He doesn't know who. Anyway, they are arriving tomorrow and he wants me to stop Fred and George from playing any tricks on Penelope."

The next day Hermione woke up as usual except couldn't remember what she was dreaming about. It was definitely a happy dream. Something unexpected had happened. She told herself to forget about it and focus on what was more important. Hogsmeade. Hermione grabbed her bag with twenty-five galleons and washed up. She headed down to the common room, which was strangely empty. Everyone must have gone to breakfast, she thought. She made her way past several confused suits of armor and a few paintings that didn't see there before. When arriving at the Great Hall she was surprised to see that Fleur Delacour was sitting at the Gryffindor table. 

In the next part Hermione reacts to Fleur Delacour's new position as student teacher. She goes on the Hogsmeade to buy Christmas presents for Harry and for Ron and something unexpected happens. Review and give me any criticisms, compliments, or comments. 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. Harry Potter and the other characters are property of JK Rowling and Scholastic. 


	2. Chapter 2

Note: If you haven't read the first part of the story click on my name, Karie on the top of the page to read it. I had to rush with this part so I wouldn't keep anyone hanging from the last part. I tried to keep the story as realistic as possible, though I may have ventured a little off track in Hogsmeade.

Hermione walked across the Great Hall, closer to the table to see if she was just imagining it. No, she wasn't. Fleur Delacour was sitting at the Gryffindor table. The table was jammed packed with students who were mostly boys. Most of them didn't even look as if they were from Gryffindor. Ron sat right next to Fleur looking starry-eyed. Hermione sneered. She didn't know why she was getting so annoyed. A moment later she remembered. She hated it when boys went gaga over some pretty girl. Harry was sitting next to Ron eating a potato pancake. Fleur looked just as perfect as the last time Hermione saw her. Her long blonde hair was smooth and shiny and she wore neatly pressed lilac dress robes. There was no room at the table for her. Hermione stood still in place not knowing where to go.

Ron was talking to Fleur causing Fleur and the rest of the table to break out into fits of laughter. What on earth was she laughing about? Ron wasn't funny. She couldn't believe that her best friends had abandoned her. "Oi, Hermione!" cried a voice from the other side of the hall. Hermione turned around to see Fred, George, and Ginny waving at her. They were sitting at the Ravenclaw table, which was uncharacteristically empty. Hermione sighed looking at Fleur, Ron, and Harry again and then headed towards the Ravenclaw table.

"Hello Hermione," said Ginny.

"Hello," echoed Fred and George.

"Hi," replied Hermione. Hermione sat down still looking at the Gryffindor table.

"There's Dumbledore," said Ginny. Hermione looked up. Dumbledore was talking to Snape and it looked as if they were arguing. Snape looked upset. She tried to listen over the ruckus, which was mostly coming from the Gryffindor table.

"I don't need one," said Snape.

"I assure you Severus. She will be no trouble at all. She is there to help you," said Dumbledore.

"I'm telling you I don't need a student teacher and I don't want her there."

"Severus, I know since you will be quite busy in the next few weeks, you need someone there to help if for some reason you couldn't come to class," Professor Dumbledore said quite seriously. Snape replied, but Hermione couldn't hear anymore since Snape and Dumbledore had begun whispering.

"Penelope hasn't shown up yet," said Ginny.

"I see we have a visitor already," said Hermione with a tinge of irritation.

"We aren't jealous, are we Hermione?" said Fred. He looked Fleur.

"I don't have a clue what you're talking about," replied Hermione. Her cheeks turned a bit pink, but she was spared from answering when Dumbledore cleared his throat. Snape had already left. "As most of you probably know, our new students teachers will be arriving today and will began assisting our professors at the start of the spring term. In honor of their arrival we are serving special food prepared by the kitchen."

Some students began whispering.

"What so special about this," said George while forking his bacon. His question was answered when everyone's plate began filling up with eggs, ham, potato pancakes, pudding, and flapjacks which wouldn't wasn't unusual, except the potato pancakes and eggs were green, the bacon was blue, and the flapjacks were red. The rice pudding was bright yellow.

"Is this edible?" asked Ginny.

"Who cares," cried Fred who had already put some eggs in his mouth. Hermione slowly put a piece of egg in her mouth. She had never eaten odd colored food before. Luckily it tasted what it was supposed to.

"The Gryffindor table is rather full today," commented Hermione.

"Yes," mumbled Ginny. "I'm sure this table will be too once Penelope comes."

"I doubt it," said Fred. Hermione doubted this too.

"Ron seems rather fond of Fleur," said George looking at Ron. Hermione glanced over. A scowl formed on her face.

"Yes, I reckon he's drooling," said Hermione. She watched and ate some potato pancakes.

"Yes, I reckon half the table is drooling," added Ginny. Hermione looked at Harry. He had finished his potato pancakes. He was engaged and listening to Ron. Ron said something else. The students at the Gryffindor table began laughing. What is so _bloody_ funny, thought Hermione. She picked up her fork and stuck it in the flapjacks.

Hermione had left breakfast early to get to Hogsmeade. Professor McGonagall was supposed to lead the Gryffindor students to Hogsmeade as she did every year, but this year some were inclined to follow a certain student teacher. Surprisingly, Harry and Ron were not part of them. They caught up with Hermione when everyone had gotten off school grounds. So they hadn't totally abandoned her.

"Why did you go so fast?" asked Harry. He was panting.

"I'm glad we caught up with you," said Ron who was extremely red.

"Are you now?" said Hermione flatly. "I wasn't going very fast. You two just seem to have arrived a bit late."

"No, we're on time," said Ron between breaths. "You're just early."

"Where's Penelope?" asked Harry.

"She hasn't arrived yet," replied Hermione. "The other student teachers haven't arrived yet either."

"How do you know there's more?" inquired Ron.

"Well…" said Hermione. "Today when I was traveling down to the Great Hall, I noticed three new portraits. I'm guessing that they are the new entrances to rooms for the student teachers."

"Yeah," said Harry. "I noticed that too."

"Who could the other student teacher be?" said Ron.

Harry shrugged.

After all the fuss with Fleur Delacour, Hermione had forgotten that why she was excited to go to Hogsmeade in the first place. She had wanted to get her two best friends presents and since she thought they had abandoned her she forgot about it. She was still a bit angry though. She shook the thought. She would probably get Harry something probably related to Quidditch and for Ron, maybe a chocolate frog if he was lucky. Hermione's thought was interrupted when Harry spoke.

"Let's go see the brooms first," said Harry.

"Yeah," said Ron. "The Firebolt Celer has come out. It's the latest one." Hermione could see Harry pining for one. She thought getting him one, but it would probably cost at least 40 galleons.

"We're going to go see the brooms first, Hermione," said Harry. "Meet at Honeydukes in an hour?"

"Yeah," replied Hermione.

"Bye," said Harry while heading off to the broom shop.

"Goodbye," said Ron following after Harry.

"Charms and Trinkets" was in the northern part of town. Hermione could probably browse in the shop for ten minutes and then search for presents. She glanced through the window, which was displaying gems of different colors, amulets, wands, and various vases. Hermione walked into the shop. "Hello, there dear," said a witch with a violet top hat with yellow stars and long bushy auburn colored hair. "I'm Melinda Ollivander," said the witch. "The owner of this little shop."

"Are you related to Mr. Ollivander from the wand shop in Diagon Alley," asked Hermione.

"Yes, I'm his sister. You're in luck. I just received a shipment of trinkets from Romania."

"I'm looking for something else." Hermione scanned the small store for the amulet she had read about in _Enchanted Items_, a book she borrowed a week ago from the library. "Do you have a charm, an amulet that enhances the wearer's strength and provides protection? It's called a Contegian Stone." Melinda smiled. She lifted a string necklace off her neck revealing a bright light blue stone. It fit the description of the one in _Enchanted Items_.

"Yes, that's it!" said Hermione. "How much does one cost?"

"Seven Galleons," replied Melinda. Seven Galleons mouthed Hermione. "Yes, it's a little expensive, but it will last."

"No thanks," said Hermione. Seven Galleons was a bit too much. Besides she had to buy Harry and Ron presents and not to mention two cauldrons, one for Neville and one for herself. She did the math in her head. Five for her cauldron, five for Neville's, and seven for the Contegian Stone would only leave eight for presents. She couldn't afford it.

"All right then," said the witch. She smiled. "Come again if you change you mind."

"I will," said Hermione taking a last look at the amulets.

Hermione left the shop and decided to go to the General Store to buy Harry and Ron's gifts. Hermione saw Harry in the distance talking to Fred and George, who were both carrying long rectangular boxes. They looked like the right size for brooms. At the corner of her eye Hermione saw Fleur Delacour and a very stupid looking Ron. He was pointing to Honeydukes with a stupid looking smile on his face. He's at it again, thought Hermione. Hermione didn't want to bother saying hello so she walked in the direction of the General Store.

The General Store was in full stock. On the shelves were Chocolate Frogs, Bott's Every Flavor Beans, trading cards, Quidditch supplies, and a small collection of wizardry books. In the corner were various sizes of cauldrons made of pewter, silver, brass, and copper. Hermione picked up a large straw basket near the entrance of the store. I'll need presents, she thought. She picked up a Chocolate Frog from the shelf next to her and threw it in the basket for Ron.

Hermione walked over to the Quidditch section. She didn't see anything that would be a great present. She walked over the book collection. _Fantastical Creatures_, no, _Great Wizards of the Nineteenth Century_, no, _Quidditch Through the Ages_, no he already had it. Then her eyes wandered upon a thick book with a golden spine. Its lines were etched with green. The title was Quidditch photographs. Underneath the title was a description: a collection of photos from the monumental games for the century plus interviews of legendary players from around the world. Hermione took it off the shelf her hand dropping when she picked it up. She opened the book and there were pictures of smiling witches and wizards waving at her. On the other page there were interviews with members of the team. She closed the book and turned it over to the back. It was magically marked five galleons. It was the logical present and was priced about right. Hermione thought to herself. On Christmas, I'm going to tell Harry how I feel about him. Hermione figured could even afford the amulet back at "Charms and Trinkets" too. She placed the book in the straw basket.

The cauldrons that Snape wanted were "Collapsible Brass Size 3." The magic gold that marked them said five galleons. Hermione shook her head. The prices were outrageous. She picked up two sheets of brass with hinges on it and carried them to the counter. "Two cauldron collapsible, 10 galleons, book, five galleons, a large chocolate frog, 3 knuts. That's fifteen galleons and three knuts, miss," said a short man with green robes. Hermione paid him and the prices marked in gold disappeared off the book, the cauldrons, and the chocolate frog. There was no time to visit "Charms and Trinkets" before meeting Harry and Ron at Honeydukes so she would have to go there first.

When Hermione arrived at Honeydukes Harry and Ron were already there. Hermione looked at Ron appraisingly. Fleur Delacour didn't seem to be around. Hermione saw that Harry had already gotten his new cauldron. He had expanded it and put a whole bunch of bags in it. Harry and Ron had been shopping. Ron was standing the corner with Fred and George. He had several items as well, but she didn't see a cauldron. Fred and George were still carrying their broomsticks. "We can't give you any. We spent it already," said Fred.

"I can see that," said Ron looking at Fred's new broomstick. Fred rolled his eyes.

"This is only a Nimbus Two Thousand and One. We didn't bring enough to get the Firebolt Celer." George nodded in agreement.

"It's a shame too…"

"Where did you get all that money?" asked Ron with a raised eyebrow.

"That's a family secret," said Fred looking at Harry. Lee Jordan across the room broke out into laughter. Hermione didn't understand what Fred and George were talking about.

"Ask Harry," said George. Ron muttered something Hermione couldn't hear. They must have been talking about money. She knew Ron was never to ask Harry for money. Ron turned and headed for the door. He didn't notice Hermione as he left Honeydukes.

Hermione walked to Harry's table. "What's going on with Ron?" she asked.

"Must have spent all of his money already," said Fred. Harry nodded.

"I tried to give him some, but he wouldn't take it." She knew Harry would try to give Ron money. He was always helping people.

"Stupid git should have taken some," said George.

"What does he want with the money," asked Hermione.

"To buy a cauldron, I guess," said Fred. Lee Jordan had walked to the table.

"Hey, how much time do we have left? I don't have my watch," he said. Fred looked at his strange watch.

"Um, twenty minutes." It struck Hermione. She had to buy the amulet before the Professors wanted to go back to Hogwarts.

"I have to go," said Hermione.

"Where are you going?" asked Harry. He picked up his cup of butterbeer and took a sip.

"I'm going to buy something that I didn't get a chance to yet," she replied.

Hermione began walking to "Charms and Trinkets" she found herself heading towards the General Store instead almost cursing Ron under her breath. She passed a blonde curly haired girl on the street. "Hermione!" Hermione turned around to see Penelope Clearwater standing next to a very handsome boy. He had dark brown hair with stark green eyes. "Are you Hermione Granger, Ron's friend?"

"Yes," replied Hermione. She was a little shocked to see Penelope in Hogsmeade, especially with a boy other than Percy. Maybe they were just friends.

"Where are you heading off to?" said Penelope.

"To the General Store to get Ron a cauldron for his Christmas present," she replied.

"That's great! Anyway, I'll see you back at Hogwarts," said Penelope. The handsome boy was calling her. "My new friend, another student teacher is calling me. You see he's never been in Britain before and Dumbledore asked me to show him around. I'll see you later."

After the trip to Hogsmeade, Ron pretended that now having a new cauldron for Potions wasn't a big deal. "I'll just use my old one. Hermione can help me use a enlarging spell."

"Ron, I don't think an enlarging spell will help. You need a brass cauldron," said Hermione. She forgot to mention that she had bought him one.

"Maybe we can share," said Harry. "We usually make potions in team anyway. I'm sure anyone else in Gryffindor is willing to share with you." Ron looked reassured. Hermione didn't think that he should have been so easy going about the whole thing.

"Honestly Ron, if you had only gotten one. I don't know what made you think you could get away with it," snapped Hermione. Parvati and Lavender had just walked in. As usual they were gossiping. "The new student teacher, he's so handsome," said Lavender.

"And that name…" said Parvati. Hermione resolved not to listen.

"Who's so handsome," asked Ron. Harry and Hermione turned to listen.

"Odysseus Bellum," said Parvati. "The new student teacher."

"What?" said Ron. His mouth gaped open.

"Do you think he likes Penelope Clearwater?" said Lavender. Ron shifted uncomfortably.

"He better not," he snapped.

"I hope not," said Lavender. "I hope he's not taken."

The school was all talking about the student teachers. There were rumors that Odysseus like Penelope and there were rumors that he liked Fleur, and then there were rumors that there was some kind of love triangle going on. Hermione was disturbed. She had hoped that the students at Hogwarts had better things to do then fascinate and gossip making the whole matter seem like a soap opera. Hermione was in bed and she could still hear Lavender and Parvati going on about it. Hermione was about to hush them when Ginny walked up and said "I asked Penelope about it and she tells me that she and Percy are still going strong. Please stop talking about it." Parvati and Lavender were silent.

"We're sorry Ginny," said Parvati. Hermione was glad that the she could finally get some sleep after all tomorrow was Christmas Eve and she had a lot to do. She would prepare to tell Harry how she felt.

In the next part Hermione tortures Ron about the cauldron and tells Harry about her feelings toward him. We learn more about the new student teacher, Odysseus and the new student teachers learn which professors they are going to help. Review and give me any criticisms, compliments, or comments.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. Harry Potter and the other characters are property of JK Rowling and Scholastic.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Sorry I didn't get this to you sooner. I couldn't get to the computer due to um, technical problems with my internet connection.

Hermione was climbing up a mountain that wasn't very steep. The sun shone brightly, but she didn't need to shield her eyes. She had already climbed halfway up the mountain and nothing was going to stop her now. She had a lot of equipment for cliff climbing, but she didn't need it. On the top of the mountain was everything she ever wanted. There was a large trophy branded with her name on it commemorating her hard work. Up there was the perfect career, her best friend who was her perfect companion, the power to help those who were in need. She knew when she finally reached there then her life would complete. She looked around to survey the rock and then to her right was a steep dangerously cliff. She looked back forward and she was still on the easy path to the top. Something inside made her want to swing to the other side and cliff up that way. She resisted.

She looked back to the right and all the sudden she saw someone was climbing on that side. He was a little lower than her carrying a lot of luggage with a small owl circling over his head. She threw him a rope and beckoned him over. The boy ignored the rope and kept on climbing. The rope swung back to Hermione's side and she threw it to him again. He didn't take the rope. Instead he smiled and tossed his own rope back at her. The rope was a bit worn. She almost reached for the rope, but the path ahead of her was much safer and she let the rope fall back to the boy's side. She continued climbing, but constantly looked to her right to see how the boy was doing. She had gained a bigger lead and the boy was struggling to climb the steep slope of the cliff. She wondered how it would be like climbing the other side of the cliff when the sky suddenly turned dark. A creature half bird and half woman began screeching up over Hermione. The creature began to dive straight towards Hermione. Hermione screamed. She quickly ducked and the bird missed her.

The boy's owl began by flying around the creature in an odd off balance movement. The boy began throwing his rope to Hermione, but she kept on missing it. "Grab it," he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"I can't!" she yelled back and the creature had forgotten about the little owl and began flying for Hermione again. The boy dug in his bag madly and tried to pull something out from it. This was a wand, but the wand snapped in half when he pulled it out. He tried pointing it at the creature anyway, but it backfired and he lost grip of the rock and fell. Hermione screamed and fished for her wand. She pulled it out of her bag and fired it at the creature. It shot the creature in the eyes and it blinked madly. When it regained its vision it flew back up into the sky leaving Hermione. Hermione woke up when Crookshanks leapt on her. She had told Crookshanks she needed to wake up early. It was probably a coincidence that he woke her up. "I was dreaming," she said. She remembered that she had had this dream before and it wasn't finished yet, but she had no clue what it was about.

Hermione had taken up to the things that she had planned. Wrapping presents was one of them. There was no tape and Hermione had to resort to using wizarding glue to hold the wrapping paper together. Harry and Ginny's presents were easy to wrap, but Hermione had no idea how to wrap Ron's cauldron. After twenty minutes and a lost of lots of green and red wrapping paper and lots of ribbon, she gave up and slapped a bow on it. She quickly and efficiently wrapped Harry's present. Ginny's present was a large box of chocolate frogs and that was easily wrapped also. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. The first thing on her list was done, but the next step was much more difficult. She made sure Parvati, Lavender, and the other girls were still asleep and put the presents under her bed, except for the cauldron, which was impossible to hide.

Hermione reached under her bed and pulled out a small black box. She opened the lid to take a quick look. The Sleekeasy Hair Potion was still there and so was the glossy lip balm she had gotten, but never dared to use. It would embarrassing getting dressed up for no reason, but tomorrow was Christmas so she had an excuse. "What have you got there?" boomed a voice behind her. Hermione turned around. Parvati was standing behind her with a smile on her face. Hermione's cheeks turned pink; Parvati had seen what was in the box. "No need to be embarrassed," she said. Hermione didn't say anything. Parvati returned to her bed opened her curtains and pulled out her trunk. "I have to perfect things for you."

"No thanks, Parvati," said Hermione.

"Don't be silly," replied Parvati. She took out a handful of makeup and gave them one by one to Hermione. "Mascara, tan blush, foundation – it seems right for your skin tone, and powder.

"I don't think I need all this," said Hermione.

"Take it and don't bother returning it to me. My muggle pen pal didn't get me the right skin tone."

"Thanks," replied Hermione. She shuffled the things into her box. Parvati looked pleased with herself.

"Glad to be of help," she said. Parvati beamed. It felt strange being given advice because usually Hermione was to be the ones to help to others in her class.

"I'm going back to bed," said Parvati. "I'll help you put in on tomorrow." Hermione began to say no, but she supposed that it couldn't hurt to get Parvati's help. She knows more about the subject than I do, thought Hermione.

The gossip about the Penelope, Odysseus, and Fleur triangle was dying down because most of the Hogwarts students were going home for winter break. When returning from breakfast to the Gryffindor common room, Hermione noticed the new portrait of a knight swung open. Penelope stood by the portrait next to three silver suits of armor. "Penelope," called Hermione. Penelope turned.

"Oh hello, Hermione," she said. She began smiling. "Our rooms are great. They are much better than my old dormitory at Ravenclaw.

"You're a teacher now," said Hermione.

"Student teacher," corrected Penelope. "I'm going to help Professor McGonagall."

"I'm supporting you all the way," said Hermione.

"Thanks," said Penelope. "Odysseus is going to help Professor Trelawney." Hermione rolled her eyes. Penelope continued talking. "And Fleur Delacour is going to help Professor Snape." Hermione pictured Fleur Delacour cutting up lacewings and leeches spoiling her delicate hands and ruining her nails and Snape yelling at her for not throwing in the right amount of leeches. Even Fleur didn't deserve that.

Penelope led Hermione through the portrait hole. Her room was indeed very nice. It was decorated with antique furniture that was typical of Hogwarts; the carpet was soft, and there was an outlook to the school grounds. It was a lot bigger than Hermione expected. She figured the room had been expanded magically. "Fleur's room is next door and Odysseus' is across the hall." Penelope pointed to a velvet-lined chair next to the wall. "Sit." Hermione took a seat.

"I feel sorry for Odysseus and Fleur," said Hermione.

"Yeah," replied Penelope. "McGonagall isn't that bad. Snape's expectations will probably be very high. Professor Trelawney isn't so bad."

"Isn't bad!" cried Hermione. "She doesn't know what she's talking out. Predicts Harry's death every class."

"Sometimes she gets her predictions right. She predicted that I would one day become a teacher."

"That's just a coincidence. I could probably predict that. You're smart."

"Thanks. I promised Odysseus that I would show him around the school. I'll talk to you later."

After eating breakfast Hermione returned to the girls' dormitory. Since it was the winter holidays she wouldn't have to monitor the halls. Everything was going according to schedule. Hermione opened her trunk to check on the dress robes she planned to wear tomorrow. She took a look at it. It was well tailored. She pick it up secondhand over the summer and although it was well tailored there was something in her that didn't want to wear it. She was being ridiculous. It was part of her _plan_. She closed her trunk.

The rest of the day was spent playing Exploding Snap with Harry and Ron in the common room. Hermione, Harry, and Ron also took turns playing chess. After a bitter defeat, Hermione decided to cheer on Harry.

"Try using the knight, Harry," said Hermione. Harry ordered his knight to advance. Harry's knight took out Ron's rook.

"Thanks, Herm--" said Harry. Ron cut him off.

"You had your rematch," said Ron looking at Hermione. "Check!" Hermione figured that she hadn't given Harry the best advice.

"Sorry, Harry…" said Hermione.

"That's okay," he replied. Harry studied the board for a while and moved his king to the left.

"We all make mistakes," said Ron. He had a bit of a smile on his face.

"Like you forgetting to buy your cauldron?" said Hermione.

"I didn't forget. You can help me fix my old one." Hermione sighed.

"No I can't. Alchemy is very difficult. It took centuries to figure out in the Middle Ages. Weren't you paying attention in history?" Ron chose to ignore this.

"So, I think I'll just move my queen," said Harry. He was trying to change the subject. Harry ordered his queen to advance. Ron grimaced.

"Fine, I'll just move my rook." He looked at his rook. "Go six spaces forward." Harry wrinkled his brow. Ron tapped his fingers making a face at Hermione. Harry ordered his bishop to advance and it took out one of Ron's pawns. Ron told his knight to move to where Harry's rook was. Hermione noticed Ron had made a mistake.

"You can move your rook back," she whispered to Harry. Harry nodded. He ordered his rook to go back.

"Yes!" cried Ron. He ordered his queen to take Harry's rook. Hermione wanted to kick herself for falling for the trap.

"Nice move," said Ron eyeing Hermione.

"It's okay," said Harry.

"Are you trying to patronize me?" said Hermione. Ron put on a blank expression.

"Am I trying to _what_… you?" Harry opened his mouth to tell him. Hermione heard a giggle. Parvati had walked into the room.

"Never mind," said Hermione. She tried to study the board. "Sorry Harry."

"It's really okay, I have Ron right where I want him," said Harry. Hermione forced a laugh. She kept quiet for the next few moves until she saw something.

"Harry, maybe you should use your queen. Take his pawn." Ron gasped. Hermione thought she must have been on to something. Harry ordered his queen to advance.

"Wait," he said suddenly. "Take his king. Checkmate!" Hermione couldn't believe it Harry had beaten Ron at chess!

After the chess match Ron mumbled something about having work to do and left. Hermione wondered if she should have made a big fuss after Harry had won. Hermione prepared to go to bed. After all tomorrow was a big day.

In the next part Hermione tortures Ron about the cauldron and tells Harry about her feelings toward him. We learn more about the new student teacher, Odysseus and the new student teachers learn which professors they are going to help. Review and give me any criticisms, compliments, or comments.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. Harry Potter and the other characters are property of JK Rowling and Scholastic.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for taking so long. This is the last part and it's the longest part. I tried to make the plot realistic as possibe. Please read and review :)

In the morning Hermione was shaken awake by Parvati. "Arg," Hermione moaned. Hermione rubbed her eyes and saw that the sun had not even risen yet. Hermione had never known Parvati to get up before noon on any holiday except for Christmas, but this was taking it to the extremes. Parvati was already dressed. She wore mint green robes that had a flower pattern stitched into it. Lavender was by the dresser doing her hair. "We have to get you ready," said Parvati.

"Oh yeah," mumbled Hermione still groggy. She stumbled out of bed. "I'm going to take a shower. I'll be back in around 15 minutes."

After taking a shower Hermione returned to the girls' dormitory. She tried to change into the light pink robes she had bought over the summer. She didn't like them all that much, but the saleswoman said she looked absolutely striking when she tried them on. Hermione figured the robes would grow on her and he as in Harry would like them. The saleswoman had also shown her how to properly tie the straps of the robe into a knot at the side. After a few minutes she finally managed to tie the straps. It was a bit tight over her muggle clothing although the muggle clothing was thin. She reached for her a piece of her finest parchment and a quill. She had already planned out what she would write and wrote as neatly as possible.

_Dear Harry, _

Merry Christmas. I'm sorry I didn't leave your gift with you, but I wanted to give it to you in person. Ron's present is by his bedside. Tell him that I only got it for him so that Snape can't deduct fifty points from Gryffindor. I will wait for you at 8' o clock at the far end of the library till I see you. Please come alone. I need to speak with you privately.

_Hermione_

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief when she finished and got up. Parvati took a look at the robes.

"Wow, that looks terrific!" exclaimed Parvati.

"Thanks," said Hermione. She tugged on the knot on her side hoping it would stop hurting her. Lavender nodded in agreement.

"I wish I had gotten to them first." Hermione felt a twinge of success. She had never thought that Lavender would ever envy her. A part of Hermione though wished that Lavender had gotten to the robes first too because she was not used to wearing such this type of uncomfortable clothing.

Parvati did Hermione's hair and made it into a twist adding a floral pin. Lavender took out her makeup kit, but instead of applying it by hand the makeup began to move. Hermione nudged her seat away from it instinctively. "It's a witch's makeup," said Lavender.

"Oh, right," replied Hermione. The bottle of foundation moved closer and poured some liquid into the air, which a dainty sponge caught and applied, to Hermione's face. Hermione never thought she go to these lengths for a boy. Harry was special though. After twenty minutes the makeup kit had finished its job. Parvati handed Hermione a mirror.

"What do you think?" she asked sounding pound. Hermione glanced into the mirror. She thought that she looked like another person like one of those models in the muggle world.

"I like it," she replied.

"Like it? I've practically performed a miracle," Parvati replied sarcastically. Hermione didn't bother to scold her. "What till Ron sees you," added Lavender.

"What?" Hermione blurted out.

"But I thought--" said Parvati. Hermione cut her off.

"I don't like Ron." Lavender made to speak, but Parvati kicked her.

"Whatever you say," Parvati said. Hermione fidgeted nervously with stray strands of her. She calmed herself and said, "I like, I like… Harry." Parvati raised her eyebrows.

"Harry Potter?"

"Yes," replied Hermione. She strapped on my new heeled white shoes. Lavender shrugged.

"I guess we should have known he would be the type you would go for."

"I wouldn't think you'd like him," said Parvati. Hermione didn't say anything. She thought Parvati was still sore about last year's Yule Ball.

Lugging Harry and Ron's gifts up to the boys' dormitory wasn't easy. The cauldron weighed about 50 pounds. She stumbled down the steps dragging the cauldron and Harry's gift in it to the Common Room. Getting the cauldron down wasn't the hard part, but getting it up to the boys' dormitory was. Then it came to her. She could use a lifting spell or a flying spell. "Subvola," she said. The cauldron lifted from the ground and Hermione directed it up. When she reached the top Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. The Weasley twins were snoring by the door. Everyone was still asleep. Hermione was glad because even though she went through a lot of trouble, she wouldn't want some people… to she her like this. She walked over to Harry's bed where Harry looked extremely calm and innocent sleeping. There was a lot of admire about Harry. She wondered what kinds of dreams he had. Ron on the other hand looked like he was dreaming he won the Quidditch World Cup. He smiled and snorted. He moved slightly. Hermione made to run, but then he just turned in his sleep. She placed the large brass cauldron next to his bed. She then nervously placed Harry's letter in his hand, which wasn't under his blanket and tiptoed out of the boys' dormitory the best she could with new shoes.

She returned to the girls' dormitory where nearly everyone was up. She glanced at Ginny's bunk. Hermione had hoped that she could slip Ginny's present to her while she was sleeping. After all Ginny would want to know why Hermione was dressed up and Ginny had that crush on Harry. Hermione took out Ginny's present from her trunk and went to Ginny's bunk. Ginny wasn't there. Hermione was glad and left Ginny's present on her bed. The sun was now beaming light through the windows. It was probably close to eight o' clock. "Oh no," said Hermione out loud. She grabbed Harry's present and walked briskly down the empty halls.

When Hermione arrived at the library, Harry was already there. He was standing at the far end of the library like she requested. A sick feeling formed in her chest and the knot around her waist. Hiding seemed like a good idea. The knot at the waist was bothering her again. Hermione thought ignoring the pain. She didn't feel like talking to him, but of course she had to. He was one of her best friends and if she couldn't talk to him, who could she talk to? Then again he wasn't just any boy. Calm down, she thought. Everything is planned out already. She took a breath and stepped forward.

"Harry," she said softly as she could manage. He looked up.

"Hello Hermione," he replied. She wanted for him to comment about the way she was dressed. "You look nice. Why are you so dressed up?" I wanted everything to be perfect, thought Hermione.

"It's Christmas. I thought that I would try to do something special," she replied.

"Oh, I almost forgot," said Harry. He pulled a small irregularly shaped object from his pocket, which was wrapped with festive paper. Hermione took it.

"Thank you," she said softly. "Here is yours." Harry took the neatly wrapped package.

"Oh yeah, I saw the cauldron you were giving Ron. It's great-- " Hermione cut him off.

"Let's not talk about Ron."

"Okay," he replied looking at her. He tore his package open. Harry's face almost lit up. "This is wonderful," he said. Hermione felt relieved.

"Well…" she said pausing.

"Open yours," said Harry smiling. He watched Hermione open her gift. She stopped.

"There's something I want to tell you," said Hermione. She made sure that she looked into his eyes.

"What?" he said.

"I…" Hermione stuttered.

"What?" asked Harry. Hermione stopped staring into his very green eyes.

"I'm going to finish unwrapping this present first." Hermione tore the wrapping paper. There was a glint of green. Then she said softly "I like you Harry Potter." Hermione was glad that she finally followed through. She looked at him for a reaction.

"What?" he said. "I didn't hear you." She tugged on her robe straps and raised her voice a little.

"I like you," she said.

"What did you say?" he looked like he really didn't hear a thing.

"I SAID I LIKE YOU!" blurted Hermione.

"What?" he said looking surprised. Hermione scanned his face frowning. After a few moments, he spoke. "I'm sorry. I never thought of that, uh, you that way." Hermione kept looking at him.

"Well then," she said. She felt stunned. Nothing made sense.

"Can we, um… er… just be friends?" He said looking worried and concerned.

"Yes," she said after a pause. She dropped the gift into her pocket. Hermione stopped staring at him. "I think I should leave now," she said.

"Maybe I'll see you at breakfast," Harry added trying to sound cheery.

"Yeah," she replied, turning away quickly. He walked over to her. Wrinkles formed on his forehead.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she said. She put on a weak smile. She walked around a bookshelf where she couldn't see him anymore. Speeding out of the library, Hermione formed tears in her eyes. She stopped running after she reached the hall and realized she didn't know where to go. The sound of faraway steps echoed in the hall. Hermione tried to find somewhere to hide, but it was no use. All the classrooms were locked for the holidays. A small redheaded figure came down the hall. It was Ginny Weasley with an armful of presents. Ginny didn't look like she could see over them so Hermione did the first thing that came to her mind. She ran.

Hermione thought of the most private place she could think of. Moaning Myrtle never seemed to be around anymore and no one ever went there. "Hermione!" shouted Ginny. Oh no, thought Hermione. Hermione ran faster. She couldn't let anyone especially Ginny Weasley see her like this. Hermione heard the sound of Ginny's presents fall. When Hermione reached the second floor girls' bathroom she opened the door and listen for Myrtle. The room was silent. Hermione sat and leaned on the one the stall doors. The straps of her robes were killing her. She mangled with the knot violently until it gave. Then she took off the pin in her hair and threw off her shoes. She muttered to herself. "I am such a failure." Dark splotches of mascara formed under her eyes from her tears. Dripping tears caused dark splotches of mascara to circle her eyes. She went over what Harry said. She did the best she could. Everything was perfect.

Just when she thought things couldn't get in worse there was a knock on the door. "Er, is there anybody in there?" It was Ron. A thought occurred to Hermione. What if Harry had told everyone about it? "Hermione are you in there?" He must have. Hermione buried her face in her arms. She hoped that he would go away if there was no answer. "Okay if there is anyone in there please speak up because I'm coming in."

"No, don't come in!" cried Hermione.

"Hermione?"

"Go away!" she shouted. She dried her eyes with her sleeve. The door was being pushed open. Hermione tried to get up and jump into a bathroom stall, but slipped on the wet floor. She managed to get her balance before she fell.

"I've been looking all over for you." Ron walked closer. Hermione tried to find a way to save herself from embarrassment. "Ginny said that she saw you crying."

"Crying," repeated Hermione not knowing what to say.

"Who is he?" said Ron.

"Who is who?" replied Hermione. He didn't know. Hermione was relieved. Harry didn't tell him. "No one, just this boy."

Ron didn't say anything. He sat down besides Hermione pulling up his knees.

"Ron," said Hermione.

"Yes?"

"Do you think I'm a failure?

"Failure!" shouted Ron. "You shouldn't go through all this trouble to become someone else when you are fine the way you are. Who's the smartest fifth year in the school, the leader of SPAW, and"

"SPEW," corrected Hermione. She wiped her tears from her eyes. Black splotches smeared the sleeve of her robe.

"Whatever, and one of the nicest girls I know."

"You really think that?"

"Yes, but there are things I hate," said Ron.

"What! You're insulting me now?" Hermione scowled.

"You are way too easy to beat in chess," Ron smiled and lightly punched Hermione in the arm. Hermione felt a bit better that there was someone to talk to.

"Did you see your gift?"

"Gift? Yes, and honestly how could you keep on bugging me about it when you got me the cauldron already? To watch me suffer?" Hermione couldn't help but smile. If Ron were to break the rules, he needed to suffer a bit.

Hermione heard a voice coming from outside the door. "Hermione?" The door swing open and Ginny walked in still carrying a load of presents. "Oh, there you are." She looked at Hermione. "Are you okay?" Hermione looked at herself. She must have looked terrible.

"Yes, I'm fine." She pulled away from Ron and got up. She looked into the mirror. Her hair was all over the place and bushy again. Dark circles circled her eyes and her robes were a mess. She turned on the faucet at the sink.

"Let's get you cleaned up," said Ginny. She looked at Ron. Ron stared back.

"What?"

"I'll help her. You shouldn't be in here."

"Oh," said Ron. Ron reluctantly got off the floor and slowly moved to the door. "Wait, the present."

"Right," said Ginny. She dropped her armload of packages by the door and pulled out a small plain box out of her pocket.

"Thanks," said Hermione wiping her hands on my robes to dry them. She took the box.

"It's from both of us," said Ginny. Hermione opened the box seeing a stone sitting in it. It was an orange and blue Contegian Stone.

"Do you like it," asked Ginny. A tear rolled down Hermione's face.

"What's the matter?" said Ginny.

"Nothing, I really like it," replied Hermione. She didn't think that they remembered her talking about it. The stone could be worn as a necklace, so Hermione slipped it over her neck and under the t-shirt she wore under her robes.

"I know you wanted the green one like the one in your book, but we thought you like this one more."

"I caught Ron looking at it, but he didn't have enough money so we chipped in." Ron's ears turned red. Hermione thought the Ron was getting embarrassed about not having money again.

"I —," trailed Ron. His ears turned redder. "Well, I should be going now. You two better meet Harry and me for lunch. Hermione frowned.

After Ron left Ginny helped Hermione washed the rest of the makeup off her face and clean off her robes. She ran to the girls' dormitory and returned with Hermione's regular robes. "Thanks Ginny, I really appreciate you helping me like this."

"No problem," said Ginny. Hermione glanced at the bunch of presents Ginny had dropped at the side of the bathroom door.

"You should go give out the rest of those presents now," said Hermione. Ginny started to say something. "I'll be fine," said Hermione. She smiled.

"Ok," said Ginny. "You'll be all right?"

"Yes, I'll be fine. Merry Christmas."

"You too. I'll be back in a flash and we can go to lunch." Ginny left and Hermione sniffled and splash her face with water a few times. She tried to straighten her hair with her fingers. Hermione worried about seeing Harry again. She hoped she could be friends with him again even after what happened. She knew it wasn't Harry's fault that he didn't like her. Her plans for her future weren't all ruined, but she didn't know whether they could be friends again. Hermione felt her pocket as she took off her robes. She slipped in her old robes and then took out Harry's gift out of the new ones.

"Hermione!" called a voice from the door. It was Ginny.

"Go down first. I'll meet you there."

"All right," Ginny called back. Hermione didn't know if she wanted to go. Maybe she could just stay in the bathroom a bit longer. She sat back down and sighed. Ron, Harry, and Ginny would be waiting for her downstairs. Hermione decided to finish unwrapping Harry's present. It was a small green glinting plate with an inscription. "Only Two in the World. To My Two Best Friends Ron and Hermione. Let Us Stay Best Friends Forever." Hermione smiled. She got up and headed for the Great Hall for lunch. She knew they would all stay friends no matter what.

Thanks for reading. Please review with comments and criticisms.


End file.
